


Interview with The Prisoner

by DavinciTrap



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: About these three and their three times of interview with Khan,Including my own  understanding of XI and XII. This fiction will focus on their opposed relationship with Khan.<br/>摘要：有关他们三人分别和Khan的会面,包含XII 和XI的内容，楼主的脑洞和对两部电影的理解，及他们与Khan之间绝对的敌对关系和交锋。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beast

  
  
  
“我的血怎么样，医生。”Khan撇过脑袋，他看了几眼端着枪的守卫，他们随着他每一个动作绷直了脊梁——多么脆弱的生物，他想，就算是最高端的武器，也无法带给他们绝对安全的感觉，一旦有比他们强大的存在出现，这些蚂蚁就会全然的惊慌失措。  
他犹记得星际总部的那场夜袭，混乱，尖叫，只是他一个，也仅需他一个。  
那个医生却没有如临大敌的盯着他，自始至终他都摆弄着科学仪器，观察上面的数据，外加一只毛茸茸，动也不动的小东西。  
“显然，不及你方才那番精彩绝伦的演出来的印象深刻。”McCoy粗略的抬了个头，又折回去看他的刚刚采集的血液样本。  
“你管那个叫——‘表演’？”Khan扬起一边的眉毛，他稍稍换了个姿势，离他最近的卫兵把枪端高了数厘米，无礼的蠢货，他压抑着嘲笑的冲动。  
“不然？精彩的洗脑？”  
McCoy翻了个白眼，他放下手里的东西，转过身，脸绷得紧紧的，“那是个好故事，Khan。”  
“那不是个故事。”Khan稍稍低下头，眼睛朝上看去，面庞折成一个弧度——完美而残忍的表情。  
McCoy耸耸肩：“是么，谁在乎呢，Khan？因为你怀疑Marcus夺走你的家人，所以你夺走别人的家人，你们俩无疑都是杀人犯，没区别。”  
“多么高尚的医者情操，”Khan从嗓子里发出哼笑，“你似乎并不怕我。”  
McCoy皱皱眉：“我不觉得你有多么可怕，就像你为你的船员的付出，我也不为之而感动，除去我们从来不同的立场，我们，”他用手来回指了指，“本身就不同。”  
“Show me。”  
“我救人是为了救人，”McCoy的嘴拉出讥诮的弧度，“而你，有着‘超人’血的Khan，你比任何人都可以轻易的拯救他人，你却选择用救人去杀人。”  
“毫无瑕疵的辩白，站在你'不在乎'的角度，”Khan强调了一遍，“不在乎我的船员，我的经历。那说说你的吧，医生。”  
  
  
“你想知道什么？”MaCoy抱起双臂，“我糟糕至极的情感之路还是我有恐飞症？”  
“你在防御，医生，像要被人窥探出秘密的小孩，”Khan微微眨了下左眼，“相信我，这个动作并不能带给你安全感。”  
“也许弄点毒液扎进你的血管，我的安全感就回来了。”  
“可你没有那么做。”  
“让我算给你听听，这条船上称你为婊子养的（son of bitch）占了99%，那1%的例外完全是因为某个尖耳朵的混蛋不说脏话，不过我们可以假设，如果他说的话，他也会乐意这么做，前提是瓦肯有‘乐意’那个情绪，撇去这个不谈，起码有98%的人希望能把你遣送下船，剩下的2%一个是因为你还有点研究价值，另一个则坚持要把你送回地球审判；至于你现在能站在这里而不是按照100%的人期盼的那样就地处决，完全要感谢Jim的那个不合逻辑的大脑。”McCoy呛了一下，“我说的足够清楚了么，Khan？”  
“相当，”Khan点点头，“你仍旧没有回答我的问题，医生，那个答案对你来说很困难么？抑或你羞于承认，你们需要我。”  
“或许吧，鉴于你话里可怜的、但或多或少的真实性，”McCoy转过椅子，再次送给对方一个背影，“不过容我提醒一句，那不在我的考量范围，相信我，Jim说的是实话，你之所以能活着是因为他允许，而他又是我们的船长。”  
“人类服从上级命令的天性在你们身上表露无遗。”Khan顿了顿，他企图坐近些，至少换一个姿势，不过未免身后长时间保持同样动作的守卫因肌肉反射性痉挛而对自己开火，他打消了这个念头，“那么，让我们换个话题如何？有关……Christopher Pike，我想我没有记错他的名字。”  
他凝视着McCoy，医生的肩膀僵直， _终于_ ，他满意的咽下一个含满了讽刺的笑。  
  
McCoy再度面对他，站着的，他的胳膊堪堪扫过桌上的接线，试管，那些不堪一击的容器移动了数分，却没有掉到地上，医生面色冷冷的打量着他，同方才的无甚表情相比，Khan能明显感觉到那张人皮下藏着的……愤怒，伤感还有痛恨。  
而他……  
他因此而愉悦。  
因为他如此轻易的便玩弄他们，操控他们，轻而易举的打破他们的屏障，将他们企图深藏的东西狠狠挖出来。  
那些甚至还覆着血色，渗着内脏的腥味，全是已经破裂的伪装。  
他全然的，彻底的，毫无疑问的优秀于他们，而他们则一直在可怜的、努力的操控他们掌握不了也不该掌握的未知。  
好比宇宙，好比他。  
  
  
McCoy的手有些僵颤，或许源于他努力克制不拿起手边的手术刀对着眼前这个从头到脚都散着恶心的、阴谋气味男人捅过去（尽管，如今已然鲜少再用那些）；也有可能这是他被情感操控的结果。  
 _为什么不发泄出来呢，医生？_ Khan在心里一字一句的吟唱着，好似那是一个古老的诅咒， _你可以一遍遍的揍我，然后发现自己的拳头是如此软弱，亦如你本人。_  
“这个名字，”McCoy深吸了口气，他闭闭眼睛，又睁开，可那收效甚微，他的牙齿都有些打颤，要不是他的手牢牢攥着桌角，他大概会将什么扔过去，“如果可以，我真想把这个名字连同那一串死者的名单，全部纹到你的身上和脸上，I swear，you bastard，若你下面的言论对他或他们有一点不敬，我干得出这些。并且我会剃光你的头发，在你光溜溜的头顶上刻下大大的‘Murder’。我是个医生，不会用医学器材掠夺生命，不过相信我，这种程度，我做得到，船长也会毫不犹豫的允许，所以，你想问什么，Khan？你杀了一个很好的人？没错，”他连珠炮般的话语戛然而止，他粗重的喘了口气，等再开口时，声音避无可避的沙哑，“没错，那让你愉悦不是么？带着你自以为高人一等的混账哲学。”  
“我并非不尊重他们，医生。”他低下头，做出如同忏悔的姿势。  
  
  
他把表情藏在头与光的影中，没人能看见他嘴角不着痕迹的笑意和眼里残酷的冰凉。  
——当你走在路上，踩死一只蚂蚁，你的心里会否有尊重与否的问题？  
这简直是无迹可寻的笑话，他们总认为他们和他是平等的，他是他们可以掌控的事物。  
而他不是。  
他能记住那个名字，完全是因为Kirk在那之后狂风暴雨般的拳头，它们如此愤恨又那么无力，连仇恨都无法给予他杀死他的敌人的力量——Khan甚至不能给出一个准确的定语去形容。  
  
  
“是么？”McCoy勉强将声音压到没有起伏，尽管这种事后补救于事无补，他已经在这个高智商的囚犯面前展现了本不该示于敌人的一面——  
那会暴露出他的弱点，说不定还有些更为深层的东西，可他已经无力掩饰，那是一个令他精疲力竭又收效甚微的途径，“我相信你必定没有忏悔，夺去生命对你而言是那么轻而易举。”  
“……”Khan盯着他，蓝灰色的眼珠一动不动，而McCoy毫不畏惧的回望过去，有趣，这算是凡人的反侦查么？他对此不置一词，只是轻轻掀起眼皮，“因为我能。”  
  
  
McCoy张了张嘴，他的话还未说出口，Macus的声音如针一般插了进来，他们集体沉默下来，听着对方念判决书般的，随时会蹦出“死刑”。  
好一个最后通牒。  
McCoy看了一眼Khan，有那么一瞬，他无比强烈的希望Jim就此将这个危险分子押解出船，可与那个希望相比，他对自己友人的了解很快占了上峰，Jim不会那么做的，这个想法令他感到苦涩，他知道Jim也是一样，否则不会在不久之前因指关节肿的老高而不得不来找他，这大概是世界上最为讽刺的事：  
他们得顾全他们的仇人，且因此陷入险境。  
他扭开脑袋，飞船剧烈的震颤了一下，有叫喊声传了过来，他一个踉跄，差点站不稳，事实上大部分人都是，只有Khan稳如泰山的坐着，饶有兴趣的盯着他，还有他们。  
——那绝算不上一个示好的目光，McCoy明白，大部分时候这个男人不看任何人，若他看了，也总是以分析的目光，如同审度着试验品。好比此刻，他眼神里满满的都在诉说一件事：他所谓的投降不过是忌惮自己的船员，他有能力随时离开，若他愿意。  
McCoy稳住步伐，他尽力站直了，至少别那么狼狈，他心里有股气，冲撞着要他无论如何也得反击回去。  
他不必开口和一个冷血的混蛋废话，他只是用所有的行动向对方表明，他并不畏惧，至少不是面对他。  
  
  
震荡停下后是一阵死一般的沉默，医疗室已经传来讯息，报告了伤亡情况，但McCoy走不开，他简单的布置了任务，将那边的事物暂交给Chapel护士，而后为Khan做了扫描，其间Carol进来了一次，又因为Khan几句莫名其妙的话飞一般跑了出去，他略带疑惑的目送着那个背影。  
“你不知道她是谁。”他面前的人用的是肯定句。  
McCoy的眉尖几乎抵在一起，Khan总在试图……影响他们，且十分成功。  
几个简单的句子，过去的碎片，甚至是肢体动作。  
这糟糕透顶，仿佛被囚禁的不是他，而是他们。  
McCoy的面部表情沉了下来，他是个医护官，不意味他没面对过危险，甚至，大部分情况下，他们对于应急能力的要求更甚他人，他略过Khan问题而直接走到桌边，血液样本还躺在那儿，毛茸茸的小家伙没有任何反应，仪器上的数据也是一团糟——他还有很多事要做，而不是被一个疯子搅乱心智的干着急。  
McCoy慢慢吐气，而后坐下，科学研究可以让他静下心来，在这种情况下，无疑这会是个好现象，他开始记录一些误差，Khan摇了摇头，摆出一个不屑的笑，而后Jim脚下带风的冲了进来。  
他们的谈话全落在McCoy耳里，他一边给Tribble注射进Khan的血液样本，一边说了句“简直是疯了”，在心里。  
毕竟，他永远是站在Kirk那边的那一个，不管他的舰长做怎样的决定，有时他会为自己对朋友的纵容和忍让感到悲哀，可大部分时候他都明白那是出于无保留的信任。  
那份信任可以追溯到很久之前他们第一次见面，他告诉Jim宇宙有多么恐怖，然后Jim笑着拍他的肩道：“会好的。”  
而当Jim那么说了，他除了相信，无从拒绝。  
就像现在，当对方和一个极端分子达成共识，他唯有闭口不言表示他的不赞同，以及……赞同。  
McCoy背着他们咬了咬下唇，在庇护了敌人之后还得被迫同他合作，荒唐至极，尽管从另一方面而言，就是他们的处境的确十分危险，估计和McCoy当年在飞行器上发表的长篇大论有的一拼，不然在有选择的情况下，Jim绝不会走这一步。  
他正想得出神，Jim已然靠了过来：“这只Tribble怎么了？”  
“它死了，”他心不在焉道，“我正试着用Khan的血，既然那曾经救了……你知道。”  
Jim耸起肩膀，他身后的男人为此摇头。  
“这算是医生的天性么？救死扶伤，哪怕是一只Tribble?”Khan道，“医生，这一管血的价值我想你比谁都清楚，却用它去救一条除了咕咕叫没有任何意义的生命？”  
“既然说到生命，”McCoy将注射器轻轻放了下来，他转过椅子，Jim往旁边让了一步，好让两个人视线之间没什么阻拦，“Khan，我想我可以顺便回答你之前的问题。”  
“请。”  
“你所有的不解，我都可以用‘Humanity’来解答，如果你明白这个词的全部含义。”McCoy摊开手，“人性的伟大之处不是在于能做什么便随心所欲，而在于我们对于彼此的尊重，对于其他物种的尊重，以及对自己的自律，你觉得我们为什么不杀你，在情况允许的条件下？因为没人有那个权利随便夺去别人的生命。是的，Khan，哪怕你真真正正就是个婊子养的，我们也不会那么做。”他停了停，“或许你觉得自己的血很可贵，用在一只除了咕咕叫和吃连动都不会的tribble身上简直是暴殄天物，但生命就是生命，就该是平等的，若你那被冻了几百年的大脑没进化好不能理解这一点，我相当遗憾。”他给出一个微笑，饱含了自豪般的，“这也是为何，我无从畏惧于你，你并不比我们优秀，至少不是所有方面，Khan，因自己的强大就认为自己有资格制造杀戮，那并非是人性里该有的理智与自治，而是单凭冲动本能的野兽所谓，而你……”McCoy压低了他的声线，眼神像刀子般刺向Khan，“you such a beast.”  
……  
数秒的寂静无声，Jim的嘴巴微微张着，他看了看McCoy，又看向Khan，直至后者缓缓收了收下颌：“令人难忘的演讲，”他说，“受教了。”  
随后，他在Jim的默许下被守卫带出了实验舱。  
  
  
“真他妈是个混蛋。”McCoy立马瘫坐下来，他感到脑仁儿有点疼，事实证明和Khan对峙绝对是个蠢主意，他得在一切都结束后去喝一杯。  
“真他妈精彩绝伦。”Jim终于收回了他的下巴，他脚步匆匆的向舱门走去，“情况紧急，Bones，否则我一定要和你好好讨论一下人性的高洁问题。”  
“Please Jim, tell me you get the point.”医生几乎是要哀叹着捂住脸，如果他的船长回答“不”。  
好在Jim只是怔了一下，而后他笑了笑：“I get that.”  
他踏了出去。  
  
  
  
“Scott,等我们抓到Marcus，击晕他（Khan）。”  
“啥？我以为他是来帮忙的。”  
“谁帮谁还不一定呢。”Jim看了那个已经跑远的背影一眼。  
——他当然明白，Khan毫不可信，正如Bones说的，他本性里对其他生命的蔑视，使得他永远会是他们可怕的敌人。  
  
  
  
  
（医生视角 FIN）  
  
  



	2. Peaceful

Khan的审判预计还要延迟数周，鉴于Kirk仍在观察期，无法提供证词。  
辐射对他的器官造成了不可估量的伤害，Uhura情急之下喊出的那句话如今细想，可以说是百分百的正确。  
如果没有Khan，即使舰长能被活着救出舱体，他恐怕也无力与之后的并发症再做斗争。  
这个假设是……令人沮丧的。  
要是把逻辑推到一边，这就是Spock最为真实的感受了，基于企业号无论如何也会失去Captain Kirk，以及……Spock会失去他第一个朋友。

好在Kirk的身体状况正逐步好转，Spock也能稍稍松了口气。  
他不得不说当他体内的人类血统占据高峰，那些情绪的涌来绝对可以令他措手不及，否则作为企业号的大副他应该坐在指挥椅上处理后续事物，而不是因为分心将这一职责丢给了Sulu。【注一】  
“我很惊讶，Spock先生，”McCoy医生一边为Kirk做着惯例的检查，一边偏了偏脑袋，“你最近似乎很闲，真是难以想象你每天定时定点的出现在这里而非你的实验室或是工作室，不知道的还以为你是什么医疗巡查官呢。”  
“鉴于舰长已经昏迷了近两个星期，能在他醒来的时候出现并表示关心是符合逻辑的。”  
“逻辑？很好，”McCoy扬起眉毛顺便耸耸肩，“只是‘表示’关心而已么，Spock先生？”  
“恕我对这段问句难以理解，”Spock略略皱了皱眉毛，“舰长的情况怎样？”  
“哦，你现在又‘表示’关心了。”McCoy咕噜了一句，完全忘记了瓦肯人可怕的听力。  
“医生。”他加重了语气。  
“他没事——”McCoy读着数据，“不是那种意义上的，我是说和来的那会儿相比，很高兴他的身体没有出现排斥反应，不过你也知道这项恢复工作依然是任重道远。”  
“所以？”  
“所以说不定过几天睡美人就会睁开眼睛，如果没有，咱得找个王子把他唤醒。”McCoy翻了个白眼，“这个答案怎么样？”  
瓦肯人歪了歪脑袋：“你是说必须有人用亲吻才能使得舰长醒来？这是不合逻辑的，亲吻并没有……”  
“Spock！”McCoy不得不提高音量打断他，“你猜为什么我总觉得我们俩不对盘？”  
“凭空猜测最无意义，若你能提供一些线索供我推测，我将十分感激。”  
“哈，这就是原因了，因为你总抓错重点，为一些旁枝末节的事和别人争执。”  
“医生——”  
“好啦，我可得先走了，Spock先生，别趁我不在尝试那些童话里的方法。”  
“我十分确定那不会发生。”  
“哦，那还真是放让人放心的保证。”McCoy用鼻子喷出一声哼气，对于他的这种告别方式，Spock通常习惯而不解。

 

对于Spock来说，在病房花大把时间是非常不合理的，他手头堆积了大把的文件：事件说明，飞船损坏报告，人员调配，等等等等，感谢现代科技，如果换成古早的纸张，估计可以将他和代理舰长给埋了，自从Kirk“死”后，他无法静下心来处理那些，甚至连冥想也毫无助益，只有在Kirk的病房，听着他一天一天从微弱转为正常的呼吸和心跳，他才能重新获得平静。  
以一个瓦肯人的标准，他简直是糟糕透顶，不过显然Kirk更喜欢他人类的那一半，而作为一个探视者，遵从病人的喜好并无不妥。  
Spock又看了Kirk几眼，白色和这个男人相当不配称，和舰长服相比，那单调又无甚活力。Kirk的呼吸缓慢而绵长，又是一个好现象，相较于一开始无法自主呼吸还有时常伴随的咳嗽。Spock眨了眨眼睛，他发现自己有点不想将眼神从Kirk的脸上移开，尽管那上面除了五官啥也没有，他的舰长此时可不会说出什么惊为天人的话，也没有平日里嘻嘻哈哈的聒噪，撇去瓦肯异于常人的天赋，人耳能接收到的只是医疗设备千篇一律的“滴滴”作响。  
Spock牵过椅子，他坐下来开始着手于需要他处理的事项，数小时后医生会再来给Kirk进行再一次的常规检查，而后一天的探视时间便就此结束了，回去的路上大概McCoy又会惯例说些他不甚理解的玩笑——这样的日子已经重复了一周，大概还会持续一段时间。  
Kirk总要醒来的，而Spock避无可避的期待那个。

 

几天后，他接到星际总部的通话，他的眉头稍稍蹙起：“我知道了，Sir。”  
通话结束。  
他看了看手里的通讯仪，考虑是不是和McCoy医生说一声，他今天无法按时出现在Kirk的病房。  
然而，那种做法既无甚道理，又显得多余，最终Spock将通讯仪装进口袋。  
总部的囚禁室同企业号没有太大差别，Spock进入前，一个守卫轻轻的开口。  
“小心点，”他说，“那是个危险的家伙，总是说一些令人发狂的话。”  
“感谢您的提醒，先生。”Spock背着手，朝他点了点头。  
他走进去，玻璃墙后面Khan坐在一边，脊背笔直。  
“大副。”他的敌人率先开口了。  
“你要见我？”  
“准确的说，是舰长和他的大副，”短暂的停顿，“可就眼下的情形来看，你们舰长的恢复工作可不那么容易。”  
“我确信那与你无关。”  
“但那与你有关，不是么，大副？”Khan以一种缓慢的速度站起，“那种感觉是什么？绝望？伤心？愤怒？被人类的感情驱使，我曾以为我们之间或许有些共同之处，而你，你那时看上去是多么脆弱，完全的茫然失措，控制不住本能的、杂乱无章的战斗，和那些蚂蚁一样。”  
“我并不认为我们之间有何共同之处，Khan，若你说的是逻辑，瓦肯的逻辑只为了让我们自己更加优秀，而非是为了更好残害他人的需求。”  
“多么和平的种族，”Khan低哑的笑了一声，“毫无欲望和野心，你们的伪装足以骗过任何人。”  
“欲望和野心并不属于逻辑范畴，瓦肯从不对别的星球实施侵略。”  
“那人类呢？你对人类的评判标准又是什么？”  
Spock沉默，除了Kirk，他应该是企业号上与Khan接触最多的人，对方的导向性总是那么明确，并乐于看他人偏离原本的轨迹，他喜欢制造混乱，且在他人的混乱、无力、不堪中寻求到乐趣。  
“你总要证明自己优于他人……优于，其他的种族。”  
“那是事实。”  
“这个认知使得那永远成不了事实，”Spock摇头，“瓦肯人曾帮助人类克服他们性格里的缺陷，贪婪、自大、欲求，结果证明，这效果是微乎其微的，人类可以靠改正缺点而获得进步，却永远摒弃不了本性。”  
“他们本性都是丑陋的。”  
“也有善良的，而一直在这两种极端的摩擦中生存的，才是真正的人类。他们的思维永远掺杂着理性和感性。既不像瓦肯，也不像你。”  
“我。”  
“你，Khan，你总说感情是愚蠢的，而任凭本心，断无犹豫的行事表明，你的行为完全只受情感驱使，或许你的思维比人类甚至瓦肯都要完善，不过，”Spock向前走了两步，“不过你下决定的方式甚至不如人类。”  
“哈，看来你对地球确实有着不可估摸的情感依托。”  
“它是我唯一的家园。”  
“也因此蒙蔽了你们引以为豪又虚伪透顶的公正，Marcus利用我，Kirk也利用我。”  
“你同样利用了Kirk。”Spock指出，“你还杀了不相干的人。”  
“他先背弃了我们的结盟。”  
“击晕档。”  
Khan愣了一下：“击晕档？”  
“他不会杀你，因为他是个人类，即使逻辑判断那时是最好的、除去你的时机，他也并没有那么做，”Spock的眼睛转为深色，“而从你给他的回答来看，那的确是他该做的。”  
“人类总在不该软弱的时候展现出他们的软弱。”Khan不屑的嗤笑。  
“视乎他们在面对什么，比如生命。”  
“哦……生命……大副，你是不是也想进行一番精彩的演讲，证明生命是多么的可贵又该是如何平等？”  
“本质而言，它确实如此。”  
“而在你的考量中却罔顾我的船员和我本人的性命。”  
“如果是那样，我不必调动所有医护人员将你的船员和那些鱼雷分开，这对你而言大概是个好消息，Khan，他们还活着。”Spock轻点了下头，“我想这也是要你见我的原因。”  
“还活着？”Khan的嘴唇轻轻颤了片刻，“是么？”他灰蓝色的眸子散出一点光，那不是什么感激的，而是……愈发的凶狠，“你们还要我做什么？用这种肮脏下流的手段。”  
“保证他们的生命和永不醒来都是必要措施，”Spock吸了口气，“同阁下相比，此行为人道而合理。”  
“人道，”Khan垂下脑袋，“人道只为人类服务。”  
“事情都有相应的代价，Khan，然而并不意味着你以Thomas的性命为代价救了他的女儿，人类也会重复此类行为，”Spock退回原来的位置，“你若不信，等待，时间会给你答案。”  
“时间已经让我太过失望，在我醒来时。”Khan瞪着双目，“对Marcus的行为你也要辩护么，大副？”  
“你遇到错误的人，不过假若你希望以此来掩饰罪行，”Spock摇摇头，“这不会成功，藉此来说明你的行为的合理性是不成立的，你做出了选择，Khan，你有很多次选择的机会，可你用了最残忍的方式。”  
“大副，你之所以能如此轻易的指责我不过因为你恰好站在了你那一方！”Khan的表情稍显狰狞，“因为你不必面对我的处境，于是你便能毫无负担的认为我不该那般激进与报复，你想说原谅么？大副，若你遭受同我一样的待遇，你还能理直气壮的说出这番话么？回答我，大副！”

 

瓦肯人同他对视，他们站在玻璃墙的两端，看上去毫无屏障，然而若他们向前再行数步，就会发现，他们永远进入不了彼此的世界。  
“在我真的对你动了杀心之后，我不能那么说。”Spock开口，Khan的脸上出现得意的神色。  
“那么，你刚刚慷慨激昂的理论又是基于什么。”  
“基于企业号舰长 James T. Kirk在一年前的所作所为以及面对你时的所作所为。”  
Khan转了一下脸：“Kirk?”  
“他曾试图向造成他父亲和企业号船员死亡并差点令他死于非命的罗慕兰人伸出援手，也曾违背上级命令没有第一时间置你于死地。”Spock阖了阖下巴，“在此两点上我都持反对意见，尤其是第一点，但他都选择了坚持。Captain Kirk热爱和平，对此我深信不疑。诚然他率先打破了你们之间的合作，可我想他应该强调过你必须为自己的行为受到惩罚——与此同时，他绝不会伤害你的船员，不会因你犯下的罪行而迁怒到你的船员身上。而你，Khan，你选择开火，企图将整个飞船的人都杀死在宇宙中，你几乎成功了。”Spock转过身，“所以我说，你不如他，人类比你伟大的多，他比你和我都要更加优秀。”  
他不再去看玻璃墙后的那个人，脚步踏在地上发出浅浅的声响，Khan走了几步，坐回他原来的地方，将表情收回光影中。

 

从星际总部的囚禁室出来后，Spock的通讯仪响个不停，他开启通话，McCoy医生的声音传来：“我还以为世界末日到了，Spock大副居然没有出现在舰长的病房内。”  
Spock刚要反驳，这一次，他停了停，难得的抓住重点：“舰长怎么样了？”  
“哦！瞧啊！这家伙居然抓住了重点！”  
Spock叹了口气：“医生。”  
“是的是的，Spock先生，Jim的脑电波比以往要活跃，我想若你马上过来，说不定能赶上我们的公主苏醒仪式。”  
Spock没顾得上与他探讨“公主”这个称呼，他切断了通话，朝星际总部的大门跑过去。  
并且，他的嘴角不自觉的扬起个弯曲的弧度。

 

（大副视角 FIN）

 

 

注：

一、XII最后Jim进入舰桥时，Sulu从舰长椅上站起，证明代理舰长是Sulu，可为什么不是身为大副的Spock，这难道不是个令人玩味的事儿么？  
（如果有背后的原因，请别让我知道>


	3. A Brave Heart

Jim Kirk无疑是McCoy见过的最糟糕病人，没有之一。  
在他清醒并恢复基本行动能力后的一周里已经五次试图逃跑，三次和其他病人调情，两次企图同护士乱搞，还有无数次绞尽脑汁逃避注射、吃药及全身检查，以及每次阴谋破产后都在McCoy的怒吼责骂以及逼近的注射器下露出可怜巴巴的眼神妄想博得同情。  
事实证明同一招对相同的人用多了也会有失效的时候，神奇的人体会分泌出一种叫抗体的东西，好比此时McCoy正板着脸在Jim身上乱戳，力道大的他想要“嗷嗷”直叫又不敢。  
就在刚才，伟大的企业号舰长，James T.Kirk正要翻出病房的窗户而被抓个正着，天知道他哪儿搞来的绳子，想到这儿，McCoy的脸又黑了黑，他准备再找点什么必要而又不必要的试剂给这个调皮的坏家伙尝尝，显然他的意图写在了脸上，Jim仰着头一边任他摆弄，一边徒劳的舞着胳膊。  
“别，Please，Bones，看在我们伟大的友谊的份上。”  
“哈，说得好，Jim，伟大的友谊，”McCoy弹了弹试管，“说出这句话之前难道你不该先反思一下自己的行为么？”  
“我道歉，行么？我道歉，很认真的，对不起。”Jim收起嘻嘻哈哈，顺便把枕头抱在怀里（典型的防御姿势），“我只是太无聊了，一个星期，Bones，我只能在这儿醒醒睡睡，瞪着天花板发呆。”  
“不是还有Spock天天来看你么，睡美人。”McCoy看了他一眼，想了想，将试管放了下来，Jim明显松了口气，“要是我记得没错，除了代替你坐在舰长椅上的Sulu只来了一次，其他人都来探望过你好几遍了，就差把病房挤塌，真不明白为什么他们都喜欢挑同一个时间。”  
“你说的没错，”Jim摊开手，“可我得找点事做，你知道Spock，他每次都在我面前低着脑袋看他的PADD,一旦我问他是不是有什么新的任务，他就一本正经的把PADD背到后面，然后说……”  
“基于你现在的身体状况，舰长，休息才是当务之急。”Bones和他异口同声。  
“哦！瞧瞧吧，”Jim挥了一下手，“连你都会背了，我真不明白他坐在我对面享受我目光注视的意义何在？”  
“相信我Jim，那个尖耳朵的闷骚蛋已经收敛很多了，你昏迷的时候，他每天都要从探视时间开始待到探视时间结束。”  
“那是12个小时啊！”Jim瞪起眼睛。  
“没错，公主。”McCoy俯下身子，Kirk认命的张开嘴，“不过我更好奇你醒后他逐渐递减时长不过从未中段的探望，扁桃体没有肿胀，很好，你们俩什么时候这么亲密了？”  
“你什么时候变得这么八卦了？”Kikr一副“受不了你”的样子，他翻了个白眼。  
“谁让我少了一个找乐子的对象呢，Jim，到底你是怎么降服那个固执的瓦肯人的？”医生一脸神秘。  
“唔……死一次？”Jim犹豫道。  
  
  
McCoy的面色活像吃了一个苍蝇，要不是考虑到Jim仍在恢复期，他一定会一巴掌扇上对方的后脑，这笔账他先记着，连同把他吓到心脏病发、伤心欲绝、心情大起大落等一起。  
在他开口准备教训之前，从方才起就成为他们对话主角的Spock终于出现了。  
“哟！瞧啊，王子又来了。”McCoy眉毛抬得老高，Jim悄悄用胳膊肘磕了他一下。  
“舰长，医生，”Spock分别朝两人点了下头，“你们又在说什么童话故事么？”  
“是的，”Jim抢先答道，“Bones最近对睡美人相当情有独钟。”  
“我恐怕此偏好是在舰长的昏迷期时养成的。”Spock赞同。  
“For Gos's sake!”McCoy挠了一下头发，“你们俩的关系真是日新月异，简直可以穿同一条裤子了。”  
“这很难做到，而且我和舰长也不会。”  
医生一副“你杀了我吧”的样子：“很好，你的理解能力看来又回到了原来的水平，我可懒得再和你解释什么了，”他收拾了一下医疗器材，在踏出病房之前又转过身，“啊，对了，Spock，你可得看好Kirk，他刚刚差点跳窗逃跑。”  
“Bones！”Jim大喊了一声，几乎将枕头丢过去，McCoy耸耸肩，施施然离开病房，留下Jim僵硬的转过脑袋。  
——他也无法解释，不过有时候他确实对Spock抱着一种略带畏惧的情绪，尤其在他犯了错之后，他想这估计得归功于Spock可以逼疯所有人的说教，特别是他现在只是James Kirk，Captain Kirk模式暂时无法转化。  
“舰长。”Spock一张口，Jim立马打断他。  
“我并没有要‘跳’窗逃跑，”他讪笑道，“那个可太蠢啦，我肯定会摔死。”  
“但你仍然想逃跑。”该死的瓦肯式一针见血，Jim顶了顶眼皮表示默认，“那很不明智，McCoy医生尚不能完全确认Khan的血是否有副作用，而且你的部分器官昨天才消肿，医学上来说，辐射带来的后患仍有可能伤害你的身体……”  
“天，”Jim一只手按了按脑袋，“说点Bones没说过的。”  
“离开医院的行为是……不符合逻辑的，尽管舰长你从不以逻辑为准绳，”Spock走到病床边，“可以告诉我原因么？”  
“无聊。”Jim滚倒在床上。  
“我想那只是浅显的部分，”Spock的手又背到后面，“在一个瓦肯人面前掩饰是多余的，如果你愿意，我就在这儿。”他稍稍偏了一下身体，退了几步，坐在椅子上。  
Jim抱着枕头，他翻了个身，盯着Spock，他的大副低着头，手指不断滑过PADD，眼睛低垂着，他总是这么专心，Jim想，要是有人这样在边上看着，他可什么都做不了。  
这令他有些沮丧，他叹了口气，坐起身，Spock的手指停了一下，继而抬起头，Jim抿了抿嘴唇：“我……”  
Spock歪了一下脑袋。  
“我就是……不想这样，”他不耐的用枕头拍着床面，“不想这样躺着，我知道一定有很多事要做，你们都忙来忙去的，我却在病床上，除了打针吃药干不了任何事，每天还得被做各项身体检查，搞得像我是什么玻璃做的。”  
“你不是。”  
“我当然不是！”Jim提高音量，在意识到他面前的对象是Spock后，他又泄了气般弯下腰，“这种空闲不适合我，它让我不安。”  
“怎样才适合你呢，舰长？”Spock又站了起来，Jim不得不抬起脑袋。  
“正如你的那个后缀，让我做点什么？或者早点回到企业号上去。”  
“那都是必然的，”Spock笑了笑，“你已经做了很多，Jim，休息不过是为了早日恢复常态，我想等你的各项指标都确定回到正常值之后，McCoy医生会让你出院的。”他伸出手，试着放在Jim的肩膀上，他的舰长僵了片刻，很快又放松下来。  
“很不错的安慰。”  
“只是阐述事实，”他拍了拍那块骨头突起的地方，“按照McCoy医生的作息表，舰长，你的午睡时间到了。”  
“午睡，午睡蠢透了。”他小声的嘀咕了一句，却还是躺下，“我能问一个问题么，Spock？”  
“请。”  
“你为什么……每天都来？”Jim比了个手势，“就是……就是……每天都来？”英语的表达太匮乏了，而自己简直笨拙透顶！  
“这令你不快？”Spock问道。  
“不，”他连忙摇手，“这做法应该不够瓦肯，哦！我也不知道我想说什么，忽略它吧。”  
而Spock难得的懂了：“因为我很关心，这算是……答案么？”  
Jim眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨：“啊，”他咳了一声，“是，很好，嗯……谢谢？”  
Spock扬起一边眉毛：“不必客气，Jim。”  
  
  
几天后，Jim Kirk终于在最后一次检查中拿了满分，当他神清气爽的踏出医院大门时不由伸了个懒腰顺便长长出了口气，希望自己永远也不要重蹈覆辙，抱有同样想法的还有McCoy医生、Spock大副及企业号上的诸位。  
之后一周，Jim基本都在总部和宿舍间来回穿梭，他得提交一系列报告还有为出席Khan的审判做准备，作为头号证人。  
审判开始之前发生了一个不大不小的插曲。  
一部分工作人员希望能将这次判决变为内部宣判，毕竟涉及高层丑闻，有关Marcus利用Khan制造武器且诣在挑起与克林贡人的战争，实在不适宜公诸于众，一方面不利于眼下微妙的形势，另一方面恐怕会造成对星际总部的质疑与恐慌。  
Jim倒是站在相反的一方，他们的审判必须公开与公正，Khan造成的死亡并非只针对星际联盟，连同无辜市民亦遭受波及，那些人的家属亲人有权利参与此事项，他们也有责任对公众解释全部的事实——否则企业号没必要与它原本的上司干上一仗，还差点带着被诬陷的恶名在宇宙里化成渣滓。  
“若我们不能正视自己的错误，又有什么资格去宣判他人的罪行？”James T.Kirk说完最后一句话后长出了一口气，他坐了下来，会场响起零星的掌声，一旁作为他的大副参会的Spock赞许的点了点头，Jim朝他勉力一笑。  
这场充满辩驳的会议以Kirk那一方胜出而告终，虽然优势极其微小。不过他本人倒没有多少兴高采烈：“那些官僚一定恨死我了。”  
“我相信，是他们落在了时代的后面。”Spock跟上他的脚步。  
“不不，Spock，这和时代无关，”Jim摇头，他朝四周望了望，“那帮人坐在那个位子上久了就会有各种顾忌，人性的堕落啊。”舰长一脸的感慨。  
“容我提醒一下，舰长，他们只不过坐了四小时来维持会议——”  
“我的意思是，他们……任职太久，anyway，Spock，好好准备一下吧，三天后我们还要和老敌人进行最后的战役。”他拍了一下Spock的上胳膊，“我先回宿舍了，回见。”  
“再见，舰长。”他目送着那个健步如飞的背影，心情也随着他充满活力的样子而更为轻松起来。  
  
  
所谓的“最后战役”同上一次相比可以说是轻描淡写，没有惨烈的交锋也不必牺牲任何一个，Khan的目光自始至终盯着一点，他并不看向任何一人，只在Kirk被传唤上证人席时才投去一瞥，Kirk同样看着他，Khan给了个不甚友好的冷笑，Kirk深吸了口气，转开脑袋。  
这是一场没有辩护的控诉，Khan几乎不置一词，对于他的指控全盘接受，其中包括炸毁星际联盟伦敦分部，袭击星际联盟总部，袭击并企图摧毁企业号以及操纵星舰撞入人口区域，此四项指控包含数百条人命、大面积建筑损毁，其他零星的附加罪行显得微不足道。  
企业号舰长James T.Kirk作为前三项见证人提交了供词，最后一项则由企业号大副Spock完成。  
而有关前星联上将Marcus【1】的罪行审核，这原本该是个独立案件，可鉴于其同Khan的特殊关系，Kirk避无可避的还得为他的敌人兼仇人提供说不定能为对方获得减刑的证词，从私心而言这令他无比沮丧，这种情绪一直延续到庭审结束。  
  
  
无止境的沉睡对Khan而言相当于变相的死亡，当总部询问Captain Kirk是否要求旁观执行时他拒绝了，这令Khan耸起眉毛，判决于当天执行，被问及有无最后心愿时，Khan慢慢抬起脑袋，他习惯性的左右的扭了下脖子：“我要求和Captain Kirk单独谈话。”  
所有的人望向被点名的对象，包括Spock，他看了一眼Khan，又收回目光对着Kirk，眉头稍稍蹙了一下。  
而Kirk只是用点头表示同意。  
要求通过。

 

这是他们第三次隔着玻璃墙说话，对Jim而言无论哪一次都称不上愉快，相反，他心里鲜有的消极的一面会被无限放大，这一次恐怕也一样。  
“SO，”他的双手抱在胸前，“你要见我，现在我来了。”  
“用人类的礼节，我想我应该先对你说谢谢，”Khan扬起嘴角，“Captain.”  
“你心中还能有‘人类的礼节’，对此很抱歉我无法感到欣慰。”Jim吐了口气，“有话不妨直说，Khan，我确定我们之间没什么好聊的。”  
“我保有怀疑，”Khan站起来，走近，Jim随着他们之间的距离缩短而有些心跳加速，“你很紧张，Captain。”  
“确实，”Jim坦然道，“在你的生命体征未消失之前我猜我都要心有余悸。”  
“这算是承认对我的恐惧么？”  
“对你？”Jim难以置信的耸起眉梢，“你的自大一如既往的糊了你的脑子，瞧瞧你眼下的处境吧，Khan，能给我一个怕你的原因么？”  
“如果我理解错误，你在害怕什么？”  
“我对抗过你，Khan，我的大副打败了你，”Jim把手放下，向前走了数步，脚尖离玻璃墙只剩数十厘米，“我们囚禁你，审判你，对你的罪行做出惩罚，我们无需恐惧，至少不是你。”  
“Then.”  
“Then？你杀人，Khan，你不受控制，法律约束，道德约束，自我约束，你通通没有！”  
“我不需要那些。”  
“所以你永远是个危险分子！”Jim伸出食指重重点了一下，“你永远是个威胁，对于地球，对于人类，对于我关心的朋友、亲人，你永远是。”他深呼吸，“如有必要，我可以毫不犹豫的再与你面对面交战，Khan，于我而言你唯一的恐怖之处便是你伤害到我周围的人，基于此，我会永远与你为敌。”  
“我还记得……那个晚上，你在火光尖叫声中来回奔走，一位女士摔倒了，你自顾不暇却还是——去扶起她，你说了几个简单的单词，Captain Kirk，”Khan抬起眼珠，蓝灰色，像是天空蒙上阴岑岑的乌云，Jim发现他的眼眸没有光，像是爬进坟墓的老人（某种意义上而言他的确是），“整场演出你的表现都精彩至极，包括绝地反击的一击，说实话，传送器奏效之前我甚至……要为你鼓掌。”  
“你称那场袭击为……‘演出’？”Jim闭了闭眼睛，他的手攥成拳头，他呼吸了好几次要压下脉搏的节奏，“将别人的尸体作为你的舞台，Khan？你很快意是么？杀人如此轻易。”  
“称不上有何快感，但确实并非毫无感触，”Khan掀起眼皮，“我能听到从你内心深处发出的怒吼，你无时无刻不在想着要置我于死地，为什么压抑那欲望，Captain？它听上去如此悦耳，合乎逻辑，美妙到令你血脉贲张，光是想象我呼吸停止的画面就足以发泄你所有的仇恨，不是么？”  
“事实上，只是停止呼吸还不够，”Jim以一种慢节奏摇头，“远远不够。”  
“你却提供证词让我更加远离那种命运。”  
“我崇尚公正，我相信法律与道德的效益，并以此作为约束，”Jim颌首，“与规矩无关，Khan，我的自由发挥绝不会建立在伤害他人的基础之上。”  
“那是因为你没有那个能力，Kirk，若你，同我一样优秀，你便能体会到人类有多么的愚蠢、无能，让人无法忍耐，他们本身的能力注定要在这浩瀚的宇宙一隅固步自封，耗尽所有，一点点退化死去。”Khan的嘴唇颤抖，“我为什么要遵循弱者定下的规矩？弱肉强食是自古流传的规矩，甚至若是没有我，他们连救你都做不到，你也无法在此和我探讨有关此类条条框框的问题。”  
“弱肉强食是自然规律，生物本能，人类理当打破如此，我们已经获得了教训，那场差点导致种族灭亡的大战，Khan，即便是你也该感激这种认识的进步就像我理所当然的痛恨它，要是在你生活的时代，你所犯下的罪行里仅一项就足以让我们将你送上绞架！恐怖袭击要受到何种惩罚，Khan？”他大声辩驳。  
“你本有机会修正此错误，Captain，即便是此时此刻，你仍然可以。”Khan打开双臂，“瞄准我的心脏或是脑袋，你应该听从你心里的渴望。”  
“那我和你将再无区别，”Jim丢给他一个冷冷的笑，“你的建议相当诱人，但我不予采纳，人类心灵的强大之处在于我们能够抵御诱惑而非为其蛊惑。我能够。”  
“即使那让你痛苦。”  
“即使那让我痛苦，”Jim偏过脑袋，他抬起右手，用食指和拇指比出一个长度，“这么一管血不足以改变任何事，Khan，换个角度，即使我真拥有你的能力，我也只会选择去定期捐血，而不是当什么灭世的疯子。”  
“相当苍白的说服力。”  
“因为我的心和你不一样，人类的心和你不一样。”  
Jim的声音以一个降调充满了不大的空间，继而是一阵沉默，静得一根细针掉地都不啻惊雷。  
Khan转了一个角度，他的目光上下扫过Kikr，如同进行一次全身的扫描。  
  
  
“Show me。”过了好久，他压低嗓线。  
“就算我用脑中排列的几百个方法杀死你，我也不会有任何感觉，Khan，你算什么呢？杀了你复活不了任何人，生命的消失只会让我难过与不安，而非你一般乐在其中，无星点负罪感。”  
“哦——你是指软弱。”  
“我是指它的容量！”Jim顿了一下脑袋，“我们探索，而非侵略或扩张，我们尊重其他生命，我们这么做因为我们的心可以容纳他们，而你，Khan，你的心里只有自己，哪怕你口口声声说着你的船员到头来也只是为了你自己服务。”他再度摇摇脑袋，向后退了几步：“我想我们的谈话结束了。”  
“一点，Captain，有关于你们的裁决，”Khan凝视着他的脸，语速放慢为平和，“你们的裁决为什么会考虑到Marcus这个因素？诚如你所言，我是一个威胁，永久性除掉才是更好的选择。”  
“有关于你的威胁性，星联会作为一个案例去警醒后人，虽然也许那时已经不需要了，至于你的问题，我可以这样回答你，”Jim摊开手，“人类比你想象的勇敢，Khan，至少他们勇于面对自己犯下的错误，愿意为他们的罪行付出相应的代价和补偿。”他背向对方身大步走到门口，蓦地又转过身来，“你知道，我一直不明白为什么你称自己的同类为‘人类’，毕竟你本身也是，不过——”他在对方开口前及时打断，“不过或许你也的确不是，你给自己的定位是什么，Khan？人类制造出来的无法控制的‘上帝’？我猜你抓错了重点，一般我们对此有个公认的称呼——”Jim给了个颇为灿烂的笑容，这是他头一次如此和颜悦色，可以肯定也是最后一次，“次品。”  
他转出去，把Khan的怒吼关在门内。  
  
  
 _这样舒服多了_ ，他想，颇为愉快的对一旁的守卫笑道：“久等了。”  
“没关系。”对方冲他点点头，Jim吐了口气，动了动他的肩膀，他四处望了望，走廊尽头他的大副正在那儿站着，显然是听到了声音，已经朝他看来。  
Jim举起手挥了挥，快步跑了过去：“你在等我？”  
“留你一个人独自面对那么危险的犯人，是不合理的。”Spock照例一本正经。  
“告诉我你的瓦肯超级听力听到了什么？”  
“恕我直言，瓦肯人的听觉还没发达到如此程度，况且，保证他人的隐私也是我们的基本操守。”  
“你就不好奇么？”Jim把帽子摘下来，挠了挠脑袋又戴回去，“我听说他也和你有一次面对面交谈，那是什么样的？”  
“类似于辩论。”  
“你们？辩论？”Jim缩了一下脖子，“那真是……难以想象。”  
“那么你呢？舰长。”  
“我？感觉像是被他评估了。”  
Spock拧了一下眉头，表示不解。  
“他大概是想试探一下，我是不是会变成和他一样的人，哦，这太让我恶心了，”Jim摇头晃脑摆出要吐的表情，“他的血在我身体里作祟，我就要变异成同他一样的怪物啦。”他猛的晃了晃脑袋，“这种荒唐的理论亏他想得出来。”  
“你不会。”Spock用了一个肯定句。  
“嗯？”Jim转过头。  
“你不会变成他，舰长，”Spock想了想，“你很优秀。”  
“嗯……”Jim张大了眼睛，他盯着Spock好像对方的尖耳朵消失了似的，良久他收回眼神，“感谢赞誉。”他觉得脸上有些发烫。  
“事实而已。”Spock眼里透出点笑意。

 

(舰长视角)


	4. At Last

再一次登上企业号的舰桥是在两个星期后，想到这艘飞船经历了和他差不多的创伤，Jim的心情有些复杂。  
但再次听到Chekov那句“Captain on the bridge”实在让他倍感亲切，他的眼神扫过舰桥，每张熟悉的脸都令他嘴边的笑容又加重了几分。  
“Mr.Sulu，”他道，对方已经站起身，“感谢你所做的一切。”  
“分内工作，”Sulu松了口气般的，“我真的很想念你，舰长，椅子还给你。”  
Jim没有坐下，向Scott确定完飞船一切正常后，他还得先安慰一下自己的“监护人”。  
“Bones，会好的。”他两只手分别拍上医务官的上臂，可惜收效甚微。  
“在天上里待五年，”医生的嘴角抽搐，“还是干脆杀了我吧。”  
“别抱怨了。”Jim又锤了他一下，这才走到舰桥的正中，直面着前方，宇宙就在眼前，Spock此时已经走到他的身边，Jim能感到瓦肯人身上散出的、比人类要高出一些的体温。  
“Spock，”他开口道，“你觉得我们该怎样设置航线？”  
“并无资料对比，所以我想——”他的大副小幅度的歪了一下脑袋，“都听你的了，舰长。”  
他们相视一笑。  
“Mr.Sulu，”Jim欣然道，“我们走吧。”  
“好的，舰长。”  
企业号飞向了它未来的旅程，正如Jim之前在追悼仪式上说的那样“探索未知的新世界，寻找新的生命与新的文明，勇踏前人未至之境”，它会带着所有逝去之人未完成的梦想与愿景。  
对此他们都深信不疑。

 

(全文 FIN)


End file.
